


The love of your life

by Alanis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanis/pseuds/Alanis
Summary: "I’m the love of your life"what if Alana said it sarcastically, after all they both knew it wasn't the truth
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jason Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The love of your life

**Author's Note:**

> So I am writing again, I know I shouldn't post something new until I have at least posted the next chapter of Everything for you but yesterday was Evil Authors Day, and all I wanted was to post something, anything. Just to prove that I still can. Expect the next chapter of Everything for you, next week. Hopefully I will have an idea what I want to accomplish with it, since I have no idea what I planned 5 years ago. Sry.  
> Comments are welcome, I plan on continuing it and hope you enjoy.  
> I wrote this just this evening, so all mistakes are mine. English is my third language so I apologize

“Major Potter” came a hesitant voice from the door, after a knock on the door frame. Harry looked up from the paperwork that was slowly taking over his desk. When he saw the MP he couldn’t help but wonder which of his men did something stupid.

“How can I help you Lance Corporal?” asked Harry with a sigh. He just knew he wouldn’t get any work done today.

“Sir, the Sergeant sent me to get you. There is a man at the gate who is not leaving until he talks to you.”

At that Harry narrowed his eyes. 

“Did the man tell you how he knew I would be in this base? After all this is a secret base.”

“No sir, which is why the Sergeant sent me to get you. The man refuses to cooperate until he has talked to you.”

Harry could only frown. The fact is, that no civilian should have knowledge where he was stationed. Even if magic was involved, this base was protected from location spells. After all this was the stronghold for the Magical Special Air Service. He slowly got up and motioned the Lance Corporal to go back to his post.

As he walked slowly to the meeting room, he couldn’t help but think about how he came to be where he was.

When he was 16 he was approached by a man who told him he was working for the MI6 and he was there on the behalf of the queen. The magical world did not really want to acknowledge it, but they were part of her Majesty’s government. She was looking for an alternative, she saw where the magical war was going and all she saw was more destruction. They approached him to become part of the Special Forces, and then help create the first ever Magical SAS. 

His Unit was the only magical special forces unit in the world. Other governments asked often if they could handle their magical terrorist problem. Which is why he had men under him of all ethnicity. 

There was a time in his life, he thought he would leave the UK and try to live a normal life. A life with the man he loved and maybe a couple of children. Like everything that brought him happiness it was destroyed. He wouldn’t have thought he would be happy as a career military but 17 years in the force and he did not regret it.

As he opened the door to the meeting room, he saw a middle-aged man in an expensive suit. Not recognizing the man, he was immediately on his guard.

“Mister Potter, thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“Since this is a secret Stronghold of the military, I have come so you can tell me and the MP how the heck you knew where to find me.”  
“I am Justin Chambers, from the law office of Chambers, Hobbs and Wright. We tried to find you for the last 3 months. One of our new associates, recognized your name and told us we should contact the Minister of Defense. And well here we are.”

“I am sorry, are you telling me, some politician told you how to find us?” asked a skeptical Harry.

“Yes.” Answered the man suddenly sounding unsure.

“Alright, this is NDC, you are going to sign it. Anything you heard or saw today, or even the location of this outpost.” as he said that the Sergeant laid some papers on the table. Harry saw that the lawyer was going to argue, so he added.

“Don’t misunderstand me Mr. Chambers you are not leaving this building until you signed it.”

The lawyer studied him for a couple of minutes and then read through the papers before signing them.

“Now that is out of the way, why don’t you tell me why you risked national security in searching me out?”

“We are trying to execute the last will of one Alana Hayes, she left you a letter. In the will it was specified it had to be delivered in person.”

Harry lost all color on hearing the reason of this unexpected visit. He took a deep breath and reached across the table to grasp the letter the lawyer took out of his briefcase.

“Very well, if that is all?” asked Harry, trying to regain his composure. The lawyer nodded.

“The Corporal will see you out.” Said the Sergeant behind Harry. The man nodded and followed the MP. Harry looked at the Sergeant,

“The geas was placed?”

“Yes sir.”

“Find out which Politician is the leak.” At that the Sergeant left knowing some heads would roll he was just glad it wasn’t his. Harry picked his wand and muttered an incantation. As soon as he did the lights flickering green and a computer generated voice was telling everyone Code Omega in 2 hours.

While Harry walked back to his office, everyone around him was hurrying and magicking the equipment into boxes. Code Omega meant, they are moving bases. He couldn’t have anyone knowing where they were stationed, after all sometime they had dangerous captives. 

As he sat behind his desk, he knew he had at least half an hour until his second in command would come looking what happened.  
He looked at the letter. After 17 years, he never thought he would hear from her again. After all the last time they saw each other, it ended rather ugly. He took a deep breath least he gets lost in memories he did not want to remember. 

He was rather tempted to just put the letter in his drawer and never open it again. He did not know if he would survive his heart breaking a second time.

He shook his head, knowing that the curiosity would eat him up. 

Dear Harry,

I never would have guessed we would never see each other again. While we parted with a argument, I thought someday we would forgive each other. Or better said you would forgive me. But that is not to be, if you are getting this letter.

You are my favorite cousin, and what I did to you… there are no words with which I can express my shame and regret. It has been now 16 years and I often think what would have been had I said no.

If you are wondering, Jason doesn’t know I am writing this letter, or even that I have a last testament. We often discussed what I should do if he did not come back from an operation, but he always thought I would be here waiting for him. And now well…

Things changed Harry, Jason and I always are saying that I am the love of his life but we always knew it is not the truth. And in the last year it has just become more and more difficult to pretend.

I asked him for a divorce. I am writing this letter on the same day. I think we both are rather relieved by my request.

I am trying to prepare because you never know what life throws at you. You thought me that. When you came into both of our life’s when we were 19. He was my best friend since I was 9 years old. And I was sure he would one day be my husband. But then you turned up. 18 years old and just finished with the war. 

You and Jason had something, the way the two of you gravitated to each other from the moment I introduced you, made me scared. And I was right. A month later you and him started going out and my heart was breaking. In that moment I hated you. I hated that you were taking my future away from me. Which is why I did something stupid.

Now after 16 years, even after only 5 years I saw my mistake. But I was to proud to admit it and even if I did, I knew it wouldn’t change a thing. After all Jason is many things but dishonorable is not one of them. I knew that. I was counting on that, that night. The night I destroyed Jason, your and even my happiness. I got him drunk, I seduced him and I admit to my great shame I got pregnant on purpose. The rest is history.

All I can say is I am sorry. If you are reading this letter it means I died before I could search you out to try to right my wrong.  
Harry if you still love him, and if I know you, you do. Then please look him up. He is miserable. I never noticed it before, but he has been miserable since you walked out of our life’s. I am sure he still loves you.

Like I said we would say I was the love of his life, but we both knew that it was you.

Don’t worry about the kids, I left a letter to Emma, she will explain to Michael. 

Please Harry, please forgive me.

And please go look for him.

With Love

Alana Hayes

As Harry read the last word the letter slipped from his numb fingers and fluttered to the floor. All he could see in his mind was the face of the man he thought loved him, apparently still loved him if Alana was to be believed.


End file.
